


twitterature

by cominupforair



Series: Camelot FC [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Enemies to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Internet epistolary, M/M, Marriage, Marry Merthur Month, Secret Relationship, Social Media, this should be tagged "crack" just because of Gwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominupforair/pseuds/cominupforair
Summary: Arthur is Camelot FC’s star striker. Merlin is Ealdor FC’s starting goalkeeper. And the whole world thinks they’re rivals, but are they?aka the Social Media/Football/Wedding AU nobody had asked forWritten for Marry Merthur Month





	twitterature

**Author's Note:**

> How did I end up writing a football au when I know absolutely nothing about football? And most importantly, what came over me when I decided to cram so many tropes into one single fic? 
> 
> Also be warned, this is a shameless mishmash of English slang, American slang and memes
> 
> THIS FIC IS INSPIRED BY [THIS](https://archiveofourown.org/series/567670) AWESOME ANDREIL FIC, GO READ IT IF YOU'RE IN THE AFTG FANDOM :)
> 
>   
tw: homophobic language

**Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur**

My flight is delayed and I’m stranded at the airport for a couple of hours. I’ll take some questions if you have any! #AskPendragon

1:18 PM - 3,203 likes - 589 retweets

**Freddy @freddywallace**

Whose gonna win the Premier League this year? #AskPendragon

1:47 PM - 17 likes - 4 retweets

**Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur**

@freddywallace Camelot of course ;) 

1:50 PM - 4,222 likes - 602 retweets

**Bea @beatriceearl**

What’s your favourite song? #AskPendragon

1:20 PM - 28 likes - 5 retweets

**Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur**

@beatriceearl …God Save the Queen? Patriotic much? 

1:22 PM – 1,965 likes - 566 retweets

**Gwaine Greene @youknowmyname**

@beatriceearl @KingArthur more like pathetic much? 

1:23 PM - 985 likes - 342 retweets

**Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur**

@beatriceearl @youknowmyname still less pathetic than your username, Greene 

1:24 PM – 2,694 likes - 491 retweets

**Lucy loves APendragon @lucypendragon**

Arthur do u have a girlfriend? I love uuuuu your the best #AskPendragon

1:30 PM - 55 likes - 21 retweets

**Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur**

@lucypendragon thanks Lucy, the support of my fans means the world to me. Anyway, no, I’m married to my job :) 

1:32 PM - 3,004 likes - 777 retweets

**FootieLover @itsfootball**

What do you think of Merlin Emrys? Some claim he’s going to win the World’s Best Goalkeeper award this year despite only being 19 #AskPendragon

2:03 PM - 282 likes - 70 retweets

**Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur**

@itsfootball you mean Dumbo? I could score a goal on him in less than a minute even if I was blindfolded! 

2:05 PM – 7,904 likes – 2,945 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys**

@KingArthur ur shift at the circus starts in 5 minutes, hun

2:10 PM - 118,203 likes – 103,589 retweets

**Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur**

@MEmrys ???? 

2:11 PM - 938 likes - 69 retweets

**Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur**

@MEmrys do you not study English in Welsh schools, Emrys? 

2:11 PM - 3,003 likes - 329 retweets

**Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur**

@MEmrys and don’t “hun” me 

2:11 PM – 2,993 likes - 389 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys**

@KingArthur honey (does this word please thee better?) I might be Dumbo but you’re the clown if you think you can score on me in 90 minutes, let alone one

2:15 PM – 10,874 likes – 7,396 retweets

···

**Is Camelot FC star Arthur Pendragon still single? Read all about it on his last twitter Q&A #AskPendragon**

**Pendragon vs. Emrys: who would win in a shootout? **

**Ealdor FC goalie Merlin Emrys to break the record? Will he become the youngest goalkeeper to win the IFFHS World’s Best Goalkeeper award**

···

**Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur**

Look @MEmrys you got famous because of twitter. It’s the first time I see your name on a sports mag! Happy?

[photo of the cover of a magazine saying “_Who’s Merlin Emrys? The goalie who challenged top-ranked striker Arthur Pendragon_” ]

10:18 AM – 4,292 likes - 589 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys**

@KingArthur ecstatic! 10/10 would antagonise Pendragon again 

10:30 AM - 3,109 likes - 702 retweets

···

**Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur**

home

[photo of Arthur training at the Camelot stadium]

3:19 PM - 5,203 likes – 1,075 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys**

@KingArthur and here I’d like to quote @youknowmyname “pathetic much?” 

5:11 PM - 3,943 likes - 666 retweets

···

**Camelot vs. Ealdor: Who Will Come Out on Top?**

**Trouble in Camelot? The FA calls for action after Valiant Snake’s homophobic remarks against teammate Greene **

**Will Sunday’s match finally settle the rivalry between Pendragon and Emrys? Find out on DZN**

···

**Excerpt of Transcript from Post-Game Interview:  
Camelot FC 2 – 1 Daobeth FC **

**Q:** Pendragon, how do you plan on scoring against Emrys next Sunday?

**Pendragon:** with my feet and a ball, that easy!

···

**Excerpt of Transcript from Post-Game Interview:  
Ealdor FC 1 – 0 Gawaint FC **

**Q:** Emrys, what do you have to say about the current buzz surrounding Pendragon? He says he’s going to score on you, what are his chances?

**Emrys:** To say he has a chance would give him false hope.

···

**whatsapp. groupchat: AP is a loser**

Gwaine: it’s high time we started betting on those two losers

Leon: on who?

Gwaine: oh my sweet summer child, on your brother-in-law and Merlin of course

Leon: that’s overstepping Gwaine

Leon: and I don’t think I can bet on my best friend

Leon: besides they’ve never even met yet!!

Gwaine: exactly, YET

Gwaine: live a little Leon!!!

Gwaine: (only Morgana can’t bet on her brother)

Morgana: and why is that?

Gwaine: cause you might have insider info and that’s cheating

Morgana: good! then get me out of this chat, I don’t want to have anything to do with my little borther’s sex life

Gwaine: you wish

Elyan: £25 on Emrys roasting Arthur in front of the cameras after the match

Gwaine: good, thank you Elyan

Gwaine: come ooon guys

Percy: £50 on them having hate sex by the end of the season

Gwaine: attaboy, that’s my boyfriend!!! 

Percy: ;) 

Lance: £30 on Merlin punching Arthur

Gwaine: wow Lance I didn’t think you had that in you!!!

Gwaine: I’d love to see that btw hahah

Lance: it’s not my fault Arthur was a dick with Merlin, he totally deserves it

Gwaine: Prince Charming always defending the <s>damsel</s> goalie in distress <3 

Gwaine: come on @Leon 

Gwaine: even Lance placed a bet, you have to!

Leon: ok ok fine

Leon: £20 on them kissing in front of the cameras

Gwaine: GOOD GOOD THAT’S THE SPIRIT I KNEW YOU WERE MY FRIEND FOR A REASON

Gwaine: aaaand to conclude I’m betting £200 on them banging at the end of this match

Leon: thank god you’re filthy rich Greene because you’re delusional if you think any of that is gonna happen

Gwaine: we shall see

Leon: Greene the match starts in 30, put that phone down and get started with your warm-up laps!

···

**Camelot tied 0-0 at Ealdor**

Camelot reclaimed the lead in the Premier League with a 0-0 draw at Ealdor. As it stands, Camelot holds a slender one-point advantage over Essetir, which will surely leave the weekend in better spirits than the Dragons if it defeats Escetia in the upcoming match.  
Number 10 Pendragon probably had the best opportunity late in the final third, but Ealdor’s goalkeeper Emrys defended the goal with his teeth. Successive corners for Camelot led to half chances but nothing materialised. 

···

**Excerpt of Transcript from Post-Game Interview:  
Camelot FC 0 – 0 Ealdor FC **

**Q:** Emrys, how have you found Camelot?

**Emrys:** Well, they had perfect control of the ball, kept possession even under pressure- which is something that we still have to work on. But for all its possession, Camelot definitely lacked cutting edge in the final third. 

**Q:** In the wake of this match, how do you respond to the rivalry that sparked on twitter between you and Arthur Pendragon? 

**Emrys:** well, there’s not much to say, Pendragon has yet to score on me…

···

**Excerpt of Transcript from Post-Game Interview:  
Camelot FC 0 – 0 Ealdor FC **

**Q:** Pendragon, looks like Emrys has won the twitter challenge. What do you have to say in response to Merlin Emrys’ comments on your chances of scoring on him?

**Pendragon:** He hasn’t won the war, not yet. It was just a match and honestly? Right now I feel even more encouraged. He’s not as impenetrable as he thinks he is and I’m going to take him down one of these days, just you wait…

···

**whatsapp. groupchat: AP is a loser**

Elyan: …we’ve all seen THAT right?

Percy: you mean Arthur and Emrys eye-fucking for 90 minutes?

Elyan: yes exactly that

Percy: for a second I thought they’d bone right there in front of over 60k people

Gwaine: kinky ;)

Lance: kinkshaming is wrong, but KEEP YOUR DIRTY FINGERS OFF THE STADIUM GREENE, we all work and live and train in there so no, please Gwaine JUST DON’T EVEN MENTION IT

Morgana: last time I saw Arthur looking at someone LIKE THAT he was hitting on Vivian in Year 12 and trust me, they had some very very very (and I can’t stress this enough) loud sex that night

Leon: @Morgana you were supposed to be on my side, you’re my wife

Leon: btw you’re all exaggerating, they’re just two competitive wankers

Morgana: sorry Leon but I have eyes

Elyan: they’re probably banging as we’re talking

Gwaine: I’m already thinking about what I’m gonna do with those 200 quids…

Leon: lalalalala I can’t hear you

Gwaine: for fuck’s sake mate, you shouldn’t be so naïve! You’re married!! And to Morgana no less!! 

Leon: it’s my best friend we’re talking about, I’ve known him since he was in his nappies!!

Gwaine: and yet you’ve knocked up his sister

Lance: you’ve what?

Elyan: what? Leon??? You what??? 

Leon: I swear Gwaine I’m going to kill you if Morgana doesn’t kill me first

Elyan: @Morgana ??????

Morgana: surprise, I’m pregnant, now tell me where’s my husband so I can prevent him from knocking me up ever again by permanently cutting his dick off

Lance: does Arthur know?

Morgana: no and make sure it stays that way

Morgana: now, where’s my husband? 

···

**whatsapp. chat with Freya Lake**

Merlin**: **you’re the best PR rep in the world you know?

Freya: what have you done this time Merlin?

Merlin: you’ll find out soon enough

Freya: Merlin? MERLIN???

Merlin: :’) 

···

** Five Times Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon roasted each other on Twitter **

by Buzzfeed Community

It all started five months ago with “ur shift at the circus starts in 5 minutes hun” which quickly went viral and became a meme. But the rivalry between the striker of Camelot Arthur Pendragon and the goalkeeper of Ealdor Merlin Emrys keeps on giving.

  1. **I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself**

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

So I was thinking, @MEmrys how does it feel getting scored on by Mordred Druid on his first day in the Premier League? 

10:13 AM - 4,392 likes - 3,484 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys03**

@KingArthur still better than letting u score on me 

10:18 AM - 3,209 likes - 504 retweets

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

@MEmrys Really? Just last year the kid was still in the Under-18, that really can’t feel good. I’d have to think about that one…

10:19 AM - 1,392 likes - 984 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys03**

@KingArthur well don’t think too hard. I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself!

10:22 AM - 5,902 likes – 1,009 retweets

  1. **Jock **

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

Me, the gym, a morning run. No better way of starting the day!

[photo of Arthur at the gym with a pair of new flashy running shoes]

06:13 AM - 4,399 likes - 3,484 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys03**

@KingArthur jock

06:30 AM - 2,203 likes - 909 retweets

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

@MEmrys you do realise that you also play football professionally and that you’re as much of a jock as I am right? Like has it ever crossed your mind that I saw you running on a treadmill just 10 minutes ago on @justWill ‘s Instagram stories?

06:31 PM - 5,322 likes - 2,424 retweets

  1. **Dollophead**

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

I had to. 

[photo of Arthur vandalising a poster of Ealdor FC]

10:13 PM - 3,022 likes - 1,400 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys03**

@KingArthur dollophead

10:30 PM – 3,092 likes – 1,587 retweets

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

@MEmrys is “dollophead” a word they teach you in Welsh schools or just in Emrysland?

10:31 PM - 1,392 likes - 1,033 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys03**

@KingArthur I made it up

10:47 PM - 803 likes - 243 retweets

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

@MEmrys describe “dollophead” in two words, just so that the rest of the world can grasp its meaning

10:48 PM - 1,293 likes - 784 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys03**

@KingArthur in two words? Arthur Pendragon

10:59 PM - 6,203 likes – 5,589 retweets

  1. **Y u so obsessed with me? **

** Merlin Emrys @MEmrys **

If anyone wants to dye Pendragon’s hair pink they can, in fact I’ll give them a hand

09:13 AM - 1,392 likes - 984 retweets

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

@MEmrys shut up Emrys

09:13 AM - 1,982 likes - 1,484 retweets

** Merlin Emrys @MEmrys **

@KingArthur y do u always tweet back so quickly? Have u got notifications on Pendragon? 

09:17 AM - 5,287 likes - 3,854 retweets

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

@MEmrys I don’t know what you’re talking about

09:17 AM - 1,302 likes - 1,010 retweets

** Merlin Emrys @MEmrys **

@KingArthur I think u do [link to Mariah Carey’s _Obsessed_ on YouTube]

09:20 AM - 5,392 likes - 3,484 retweets

  1. **The Halloween Party we all wish we’d been invited to**

** Merlin Emrys @MEmrys **

Currently on cloud nine ;)

[photo of Merlin dressed like an angel winking at the camera with a cocktail in his hands]

11:13 PM - 7,392 likes - 5,431 retweets

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

@MEmrys did it hurt?

11:14 AM - 4,192 likes - 3,274 retweets

** Merlin Emrys @MEmrys **

@KingArthur when I fell from heaven?

11:17 AM – 3,921 likes - 1,414 retweets

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

@MEmrys no, when you were dropped off your head as a baby because really there’s no other explanation for your idiocy

11:18 AM - 8,399 likes - 7,255 retweets

···

**tumblr. search: Arthur Pendragon**

**followcamelot**

guys guys guys 

you’ve all seen this photo Emrys posted for Halloween right?

[photo of Merlin dressed like an angel winking at the camera with a cocktail in his hands]

but have you seen this one?

[blurry photo of Arthur in a pub, dressed like a devil]

and they’re like – at the same Halloween party? 

Coincidence? I think not

#I mean you’re not fooling anyone #merthur #merlin emrys #arthur pendragon 

**emryscheekbones**

okay, was anybody going to tell me that Emrys and Pendragon went to the same Halloween party with the cheesiest couple costume or was I just supposed to find it out on tumblr myself? 

#merthur #merlin emrys #arthur pendragon 

···

** **

** Excerpt of Transcript from an interview on SkySport with Arthur Pendragon and Percival Strong **

** **

** Q: ** Pendragon what was that about with Emrys? For a while we thought it was just media bullshit, but the picture of you sneering at Emrys during last week’s group interview really made the rounds this time on Twitter. You two truly hate each other, don’t you?

** Pendragon: ** I was not sne-

** Strong: ** Those two can barely keep their hands off each other! 

···

** Two defeats, but promising signs for Ealdor. Emrys best player on the field.  **

** Pendragon hat-trick gives Camelot comfortable win over Gawant **

** Can Camelot end Essetir’s dominance?  **

** **

** **

···

**whatsapp. chat with Freya Lake**

Freya: as your PR rep I feel like I need to remind you that you’re sponsored by Nike, not by Adidas

Freya: you can’t be seen walking out of your hotel room with an Adidas hoodie, Merlin

Freya: now I’ve got your sponsors breathing down my neck 24/7

Merlin: sorry sorry I forgot my own hoodie at home and I borrowed one

Merlin: is this going to be a big problem?

Freya: it wouldn’t be a big problem if Adidas wasn’t Pendragon’s main sponsor!!!

···

**Excerpt of Transcript from Post-Game Interview:  
Camelot FC 4 – 2 Escetia FC **

**Q:** Pendragon, how you feeling?

**Pendragon:** Escetia is a very good team, let me tell you. I’m really proud of our defence, Strong and Knight are some of the best centre backs our team’s ever had and I couldn’t be happier to be their captain.

**Q:** How did if feel like to score three times against Morgause Lothian, the first trans man to ever play in the Premier League? 

**Pendragon:** His name is Morgan Lothian and using his dead name is extremely disrespectful. I think you should spend a little more time thinking about your questions before making asinine comments and fishing for drama. I’m honestly surprised I got to score so many goals against him, he’s truly a menace!

**Q:** In the wake of this match, how do you respond to the rumours that Camelot is going to sign Emrys after Snake’s transfer? Is it just because you can’t score on him? 

**Pendragon:** you know, that’s just what happens when your goalie is transferred and you need a new one, right? You try to sign a good player and Emrys is one. I can’t tell you anything more than this. 

** **

···

** **

** **

**Arthur Pendragon ‘honoured’ after winning 2020 Ballon D’Or **

**Camelot Wins Premier League Title. Pendragon’s Team Celebrate The End Of An Almost Perfect Season**

**Ballon D’Or: Arthur Pendragon ends dominance of Cenred King**

···

** **

** **

More good newstoday as Merlin Emrys signs with Camelot. “I’m thrilled to start this new adventure with one of the most competitive teams in the Premier League,” says Emrys to the microphones of BBC Sport. Former goalkeeper of Ealdor FC**, **Emrys is believed to be one of the most promising rising stars in the football panorama. At barely 20 he has already broken records. Quick off line, last year he managed to keep 5 consecutive clean sheets in the Premier League. In August he will take over Valiant Snake who has been sold to Escetia FC for undisclosed reasons. Just one problem: Emrys and captain Pendragon can’t stand each other. Now that they are on the same team will they manage to set their differences aside and put an end to their rivalry?

···

** Camelot’s New Starting Line-up **

** **

Lance Du Lac #01

Leon Knight #02

Merlin Emrys #03

Elyan Smith #04

Gwaine Greene #05

William Willson #07

Percival Stewart #08

Daegal MacIntosh #09

Arthur Pendragon #10

** **

···

** **

** **

** Crisis, what crisis? Let’s give a look at Camelot’s new line-up  **

** Cenred King: “Pendragon and his lot do not stand a chance against us this year” **

** Camelot FC to win the Champions League? Let’s give a look at the statistics of their players **

** **

** **

** **

···

** **

** **

Camelot 5 – 0 Escetia: Pendragon silences critics in emphatic style. Even by Camelot standards, Saturday was quite a statement. The defending champions had an impressive start in what was Camelot’s toughest fixture in Group C. The game was expected to be straightforward enough, but nobody had anticipated the total destruction that followed. Emrys proved to be a good asset for Camelot. The goalkeeper is tall, strong, has an excellent eye and can read strikers like a children’s book. He effortlessly managed to keep out all of Escetia’s goals. Emrys and Pendragon on the same team are a force to be reckoned with. While Emrys defended the goal like his life were on the line, Pendragon scored a grand total of 4 goals with his usual staggering precision. He almost single-handedly secured Camelot’s win, only helped by Greene’s penalty at the 90th minute. 

···

** **

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

What is this #merthur hashtag trending here on twitter? All my followers are talking about it

03:45 PM - 4,392 likes - 3,484 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys**

@KingArthur it’s the name of a ship 

03:50 PM - 3,931 likes - 965 retweets

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

@MEmrys a what???

03:50 PM - 1,953 likes - 884 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys**

@KingArthur go google it Pendragon 

03:54 PM - 3,293 likes – 1,234 retweets

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

@MEmrys …is this your doing @youknowmyname ???

03:57 PM - 5,312 likes - 3,412 retweets

**Gwaine Greene @youknowmyname**

@MEmrys @KingArthur believe me Princess, if this was up to me the name of the ship would be #penys 

03:59 PM - 10,203 likes – 9,013 retweets

···

**VIDEO: Merlin Emrys blocking every single goal for 5 games**

**VIDEO: 3 minutes of Leon Knight being done af with his teammates **

**VIDEO: 4 times Gwaine Greene sassed the referees until he got red carded **

**VIDEO: Pendragon Highlight Reel**

···

**Cenred #1 Fan @cenredfanblog**

That Pendragon wanker thinks he’s the best at soccer but have none of you seen Cenred King against Mercia last week? 

01:18 PM - 203 likes - 189 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys**

@cenredfanblog you mean when he got angry and punched Taliesin in the guts? Yeah, he’s really the best out there at soccer (Pendragon might be a prat, but at least he’s not a violent racist homophobic asshole like Cenred)

02:29 PM - 3,203 likes - 999 retweets

**Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur**

@MEmrys defending me now? (and it’s football, not soccer, you uncultured swine)

02:30 PM – 2,901 likes – 1,102 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys**

@KingArthur hey Pendragon fans out there, got a thing for u! if you repeat “soccer” three times in front of a mirror Pendragon will appear in front of you, I’ve got proof

[collage of a photo of a warthog and a photo of Arthur stuffing his face with a hamburger]

02:41 PM - 9,203 likes – 5,589 retweets

**Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur**

@MEmrys are you saying I’m fat? Come here I’ll show you how fit I am

02:41 PM - 4,912 likes – 2,193 retweets

···

** 5 Times Emrys And Pendragon Made Internet Think They Were A Couple **

by Buzzfeed Community

We all know what that the hashtag #merthur is. We’ve seen it trending on Twitter so many times we lost count. Here are some of our favorite cavity-inducing interactions between Pendragon and Emrys. 

  1. **Pendragon sharing Emrys’ most annoying habit**

[Excerpt of transcription from a post-game interview with Arthur Pendragon]

**Q:** Pendragon, what’s the thing you hate the most of away games like this one?

**Pendragon:** it’s just not Camelot, not my stadium, not my field, not my gym, not my home after the game and not my bed. I can’t sleep anywhere but my bed. And it’s so unnerving because Emrys falls asleep everywhere and drools all over my pillow. 

  1. **Kiss, Marry, Kill**

** Amy @amysbookworm **

Kiss/Marry/Kill: Gwaine Greene, Merlin Emrys, Valiant King #AskPendragon

10:13 AM - 92 likes - 44 retweets

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

@amysbookworm kill both Greene and King, kiss and marry Emrys

10:15 AM - 4,392 likes - 3,484 retweets

** Elyan Smith @Smith07 **

@amysbookworm @KingArthur that’s not how it works Artie

10:16 AM - 1,932 likes - 984 retweets

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

@Smith07 I don’t care, I’d rather die than kiss or marry either Gwaine or King

10:17 AM - 1,992 likes – 1,484 retweets

** Gwaine Greene @youknowmyname **

@Smith07 @KingArthur oooh Merlin’s a lucky man ;)

10:18 AM - 2,392 likes - 1,584 retweets

_ Honestly, all the #AskPendragon are great sources for the #merthur shippers _

  1. **Their song?**

** Merlin Emrys @MEmrys  **

_ Loyal _ by Odesza is the best song you could possibly listen to on a morning run, trust me 

[mirror selfie of Merlin and Arthur leaning a bit into each other, looking flushed and sweaty in an empty gym]

10:13 AM - 14,392 likes - 11,424 retweets

_ And just a couple of months later…. _

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

Feeling nostalgic right now

[screenshot of his Spotify playlist, currently playing _Loyal_ by Osesza]

03:43 AM - 4,298 likes - 3,484 retweets

  1. **The “Mosquito bite”**

[Video of a post-game interview with Camelot FC]

** Q: ** Sorry about this question, I guess it’s kind of personal, but the hashtag #giantasshickey has been trending on twitter since you set foot in the field tonight so I have to ask. Is that a hickey on your neck Mr Pendragon? 

** Arthur: ** …it’s a mosquito bite

[Camera shifting to Gwaine Greene and Elyan Smith cracking up and Merlin Emrys blushing furiously]

  1. **When Emrys got a concussion from being slammed against the goal by an angry Edwin Blue and was hospitalized while Pendragon and the rest of the team were playing against Barca in Spain. **

** Merlin Emrys @MEmrys  **

I know ur busy doing ur thing, but I do miss u so please do it quickly so u can come home. 

10:11 AM - 15,392 likes - 13,484 retweets

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

@MEmrys stop tweeting nonsense when you’re on post-surgical narcotics, Merls

10:13 AM - 17,207 likes - 14,444 retweets

** Merlin Emrys @MEmrys  **

@KingArthur okayy luv

10:13 AM – 18,392 likes – 15,284 retweets

···

** whatsapp. chat with Freya Lake **

Freya: do I have to confiscate your phone, twitter and all your other social medias Merlin? 

Merlin: not my fault

Merlin: it was the narcotics

Freya: and pray tell me why the hell you were on twitter when on narcotics????

Merlin: …sorry frey

Freya: just so you know, Morgana and I might confiscate Arthur’s phone too

Merlin: y?

Freya: he called you Merls. ON TWITTER. 

Merlin: and?

Freya: and he always calls you Emrys. do you have any idea how many people noticed that? #merls trended for days while you were hospitalised!

···

**Arthur Pendragon ‘honoured’ after winning second Ballon D’Or **

**The 20 hottest football players to feast your eyes on: Greene, Pendragon, Cenred, Emrys and more**

**Camelot’s Emrys named Best FIFA goalkeeper AND IFFHS World’s Best Goalkeeper in the same year**

···

** Arthur Pendragon @KingArthur **

Welcome to the world Andrew Carter Pendragon-Knight.   
My sister Morgana and my best mate Leon are lucky to have you.  
I can’t wait for the day you’ll call me uncle Arthur. #bestdayofmylife 

[photo of Arthur’s tattooed arms holding his nephew against his chest]

09:13 PM - 11,792 likes - 10,021 retweets

···

** **

**tumblr. search: Arthur Pendragon**

**arthursbitch**

have you seen Arthur’s new pic with his nephew? Cause that’s the cutest shit ever. If you look up “cuteness overload” on the dictionary I’m 100% sure you’ll find that photo. 

#imagine when HE is going to have children #I WANT TO HAVE HIS BABIES #he’s so so cuuuute #Arthur Pendragon

**Circesmind**

Ok but hear me out, I noticed something…

[photo of Arthur’s tattooed arms holding his nephew against his chest]

now. Pendragon’s always getting so many tattoos we’ve all lost track of them, but I’m pretty sure there’s a new one here. 

zoon into his hand

[zoomed in photo, detail of Arthur’s tattoos on his left hand]

for a while I thought I was hallucinating but now I’m fairly certain there’s a 03 tattooed right between his index finger and his middle finger. And you know what’s 03? 

IT’S THE NUMBER ON EMRYS’ SHIRT

but wait. wait. this could just be a coincidence, right? dunno it could just be Pendragon’s favourite number, right?

BUT let’s have a look at this photo from _The 20 hottest football players to feast your eyes on: Greene, Pendragon, Cenred, Emrys and more _

[photo of Merlin on the pitch stretching his arms and exposing his lower abs]

again, shall we zoom in?

[zoomed in photo, detail of Merlin’s left hip]

see that dark thing on his hip? maybe it’s just a fleck of dirt? a bruise? nope it’s a tattoo. and I can’t be 100% sure because it’s half covered by his shorts but that looks a lot like a 10. And you know what’s 10? 

IT’S THE NUMBER ON PENDRAGON’S SHIRT.

THEY GOT MATCHING TATTOS. 

I REPEAT, THEY GOT MATCHING TATTOS.

They’re married and you can’t change my mind.

#I’m going to rip Merlin’s shirt off myself one of these days just to prove my theory #merthur #arthur pendragon #merlinemrys

···

** **

** **

** **

** Camelot wins the Champions League for the first time in their history by beating Essetir 5-4 on penalties after a 1-1 draw in Paris.  **

Goalkeeper Emrys kept out Cenred’s spot kick to secure victory for Camelot. 

Games between Camelot and Essetir have historically been tight affairs, with none of their previous meetings having been won by a margin of more than one goal. It seemed like it was going to be the same yesterday night as the two teams tussled for 120 minutes in a game that did not finish until almost midnight in Paris.   
But things have changed since Emrys joined Camelot FC.  
In the end, when it came down to who could keep their cool at the penalties, Cenred placed his shot at an impossible angle. An impossible angle for anyone, but Emrys who stopped the ball and handed Camelot the much-desired Champions League.  
An exhilarated Pendragon ran into the goal and planted a kiss on Emrys’ lips before the rest of the team engulfed the two and continued celebrating the well-deserved win. 

···

**tumblr. search: Arthur Pendragon**

**pendragonownsmyass**

Are we really going to ignore the fact that Emrys and Pendragon french-kissed on live tv in front of millions of people? Like was that a group hallucination or what? Am I dreaming or did I really see Pendragon with his tongue down Emrys’ throat????!!!!!

#merthur is real #fucking finally #merlin emrys #arthur pendragon #merthur

**imabossbitch**

medias be like: two bros chillin in a hot tub 5 feet apart cause they’re not gay 

tumblr be like: two bros snogging on national tv cause they’re very much gay

#that was gay af #friends kiss MY ASS #merthur #merlin emrys #arthur pendragon

**merthurslife**

just pals being pals, just dudes being bros

yeah sure, PEOPLE ARE GAY, KAREN

[gif of Arthur and Merlin kissing]

#the day I stop reblogging this gif you can safely assume I’m dead #merthur #merthur is real #merlin emrys #arthur pendragon

**didumissme**

gifs of Emrys and Pendragon kissing

gifs of Emrys and Pendragon kissing everywhere 

#I swear this is the new Mishapocalypse #how shall we call it? #merthurpocalypse? #kissgate #merthur 

#merlin emrys #arthur pendragon

···

**Janie Cable @Janie140682**

god will punish Pendragon and Emrys for that kiss

01:13 PM – 92 likes – 24 retweets

**John Wilkins @JohnWilkins**

ew FAGGOTS are ruining football too now, great

03:36 PM – 52 likes – 21 retweets

**Dan Rogers @drogers**

Im not a homophobe, but couldn’t they just not kiss in public? The kids have seen that!!!

04:57 PM – 99 likes – 67 retweets

**John Wilkins @JohnWilkins**

ew the gays are ruining football too now, great. Keep your gay boyfriend out of our faces @KingArthur

05:13 PM – 392 likes – 104 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys**

@JohnWilkins you mean to say that Arthur Pendragon is ruining football? the same Arthur Pendragon who’s won the ballon d’or twice in the past two years? 

05:18 PM - 13,203 likes – 5,089 retweets

**Merlin Emrys @MEmrys**

@JohnWilkins also, in case you were talking about me, I didn’t see you debut the Premier League at 17 and then win the Best Goalkeeper Award at 20

05:18 PM - 12,003 likes – 3,139 retweets

**Merlin Emrys-Pendragon @MEmrys**

@JohnWilkins and finally, how dare you imply that Arthur is my boyfriend because of a kiss? We got married two years ago, he’s my husband.

05:18 PM - 33,372 likes – 29,572 retweets

···

**Arthur Emrys-Pendragon @KingArthur**

HOME, for real this time. 

[photo of Merlin, sleeping face down on a bed. He’s wearing Arthur’s jersey with “Pendragon 10” printed across the back and a pair of Camelot socks. One hand resting on the pillow, the other on top of their cat Aithusa. The wedding ring on his finger glimmers gold in the morning light]

07:07 AM - 44,831 likes – 33,589 retweets

···

** whatsapp. groupchat: AP is a loser **

Leon: I know that Merlin and Arthur were an item long before they even knew that they were an item and they married like 2 years ago and I was the best man (I would’ve given the best speech in the history of speeches if Gwaine hadn’t made me drink 3 bottles of champagne beforehand because he thought I would chicken out) and little Andrew was lovely as a page, I cried so much when he walked down the aisle with the rings. Just thinking about Arthur and Merlin’s wedding makes me cry, really, why are you making me talk about their wedding? I’d better stop now, but can I please have my £20?

Elyan: …you did that all on your own? we didn’t make you cry this time Leon. 

Gwaine: And for the record I didn’t think you’d chicken out, I literally caught you trying to steal a horse and run away because you were too scared of fucking up your best man speech

Lance: well he definitely fucked it up, but at least he gave the speech

Leon: thank you Lance -.-‘

Gwaine: nobody uses -.-‘ anymore Leon

Percy: besides Arthur and Merlin were too busy smiling and being sickeningly in love to pay mind to your speech

Elyan: they were so busy beaming at each other they didn’t even notice when morgana teared up during their vows

Morgana: I didn’t

Percy: oh hello Morgana, it’s nice to have you back

Elyan: and yes, you did cry, I’ve got photographic proof 

Elyan: I’m a good friend and I knew Arthur wouldn’t want to miss out on that because he was too busy getting married

Gwaine: well, we all cried there. we’re all grown-ups, lets admit we cried cause we never thought the princess would ever find someone who puts up with him, let alone someone like Merlin

Lance: yeah, ok, we all cried

Elyan: yep

Percy: definitely

Leon: probably little Andrew cried less than us and he’s a toddler

Gwaine: at least he didn’t fuck up the best man speech because he was drunk and he started ugly sobbing with snot coming down his nose 

Leon: GWAINE

Gwaine: love you Leon

Gwaine: but that aside, why would we owe you 20 quids?

Leon: because I said they would kiss in front of the cameras. It took them 3 years, but they kissed, grand style too. I swear I saw Arthur’s tongue and it was disgusting. Eew, just give me the £20, we all gave Gwaine £200 when we found out they hooked up after that first game like he’d predicted, I’m not asking for much all things considered…

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
> **Gwaine Greene @youknowmyname**
> 
> For those who are asking: 
> 
> No, Arthur never scored on Merlin. Yes, he definitely scored with Merlin (which, in my humble opinion, is a thousand times better, right?) ;) 
> 
> 1:23 PM – 17,583 likes – 15,103 retweets
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought of this <s>train wreck</s> fic <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hashtag Home With Hubby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452260) by [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn)


End file.
